Such A Beautiful Lie
by Xx-Fallen-Star-xX
Summary: What happens when Shin-Ra's biggest mistake comes back for revenge? RenoXOC. Rated M for violent and smutty chapters later on. Plz R&R xXx. Disclaimer: i dnt own any FF7 characters im jst borrowing them
1. Prologue

********

Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**A/n:-** This is the 1st story I've ever done, so its probably not gonna be the best. This chaps important even thought its all OC's just now but the ff7 characters will be in the next chap, I promise. Read n review, you can b as mean as you want. Anyway on with the story…

* * *

They walked along the shore, hand in hand. It was a beautiful evening and the sun was slowly sinking into the sea, across the horizon. A warm breeze blew and it was quiet apart from the soft whisper caused by the gentle waves of the incoming tide.

"I love you," she whispered softly into the man's ear. He turned to look at her before kissing her lightly.

"I love you too," he replied with a small smile on his lips. She felt her love for him build up inside her.

As they kissed passionately the woman suddenly drew back her head as she heard soft crying. "Can you hear that?" she asked her fiancé. He paused and nodded. They both looked around curiously trying to find the source. "It's coming from over there," she added pointing towards some large rocks. "Go and check it out, Atsuo"

"What? No, im not going by myself," he complained.

The woman sighed. "Fine then, I'll go," she said before wandering moodily over to the tall, sharp rocks.

"Kaz! Kaz! Kazuna!" he shouted but she simply ignored him and climbed carefully over the rocks.

"Come on!" she called back once at the top. He sighed and ran up joining her. "I think there's somebody down there," she said worriedly.

"Well go and get some Shinra troops and get them to check it out," Atsuo said unsteadily.

"No, someone could be hurt, and I hate the Shinra anyway," she said before continuing onwards. Atsuo sighed at her stubbornness and followed.

**xXx**

"Wait up!" he called as she was much farther on than him.

"No, you hurry up" she called back.

"No, im gonna end up falling if I…"he replied before fading off. He looked at Kazuna who held her finger to her mouth, signalling for him to be quiet.

Kazuna slowly made her way down off the rocks feeling the soft, cold sand on her feet. She squinted her eyes as she saw a figure huddled against the rocks, crying. She slowly and cautiously approached the person, who she presumed was female. It was dark now, so she couldn't see very well.

"Excuse me," she said gently as she crouched down, next to the girl. The crying stopped. "Are you ok?" she said quietly. There was no reply.

Now that she was closer Kazuna could see that the person was definitely female. Her head rested on her knees and her arms were wrapped around them. She rocked herself back and forward, keeping her face hidden. She had long, dark-brown hair and was extremely thin. Her clothes had been torn and she was dripping wet from head to toe. Kazuna guessed she was probably in her mid-teens.

"Do you live here, in Junon?" Kazuna asked. The girl simply shook her head. "Where are you from?" she asked. The girl shrugged her shoulders. "Do you remember?" The girl once again shook her head but didn't look up.

Kazuna felt great sympathy for her and shuffled slowly towards the young girl. "Its ok," she whispered before placing a hand carefully onto the girls back.

She looked up suddenly and jerked away as if gun had just been pointed at her. She stared at Kazuna, terrified.

Kazuna gasped slightly at the sight of the girl's incredibly blue eyes. They were so bright and almost seemed to glow.

Once more, she slowly put her hand out towards the girl who looked at her in alarm. She didn't touch the girl but simply held her hand out waiting for some response.

The girl moved slightly, realising the woman to be no threat to her she lifted up her own arm, which was marked with a great amount of deep scars and large bruises. Her long thin hand almost touched Kazuna's before a loud noise echoed through the air, which had became cold and bitter since the sun had set.

"Kazuna! Where are you?" cried Atsuo.

The girl let out a high-pitched scream and threw herself into Kazuna's arms.

Atsuo jumped down off the rocks. "Don't wander off like that again, something could have had happened!" he said with a slight hint of aggression in his voice.

Kazuna looked down at the girl in her arms as she shook uncontrollably. She ran her fingers through her wet hair, comforting her.

Atsuo paused as he saw the girl lying in his fiancé's arms. He walked up to them closely and bent down beside them.

The girl clung on desperately to Kazuna's t-shirt as the man looked at her.

"Who is she?" he asked his fiancé.

"I don't know. She doesn't remember where she came from."

"Well, d'you at least know what happen to her?"

"No," replied Kazuna, "What happened to you? Do you remember?" she asked the girl.

She sat up and wiped her tears "Shhhh…shi…shi" she said pointing out towards the ocean.

"D'you think it was like a ship crash or something?" Atsuo asked.

"I don't know," replied Kazuna "What's your name?" she asked the girl. She slowly turned to look at the woman.

"Sa…Sakura" she replied quietly.

But that was years ago….

* * *

**A/n:-** Plz R&R so i know wat you think, thanks.


	2. Familiar Faces

**Chapter 2**

**Familiar Faces**

**A/n:-** Chap 2 now. FF7 characters are in it now. Remeber 2 review plz, the more i get the more ill write, thnx. ByeBye xXx

* * *

A single ray of sunlight shone through a gap in the thick curtains brightening up the large room.

The young woman lay perfectly still in her bed, snoring softly. Her long brown hair spread out across the pillows and her face buried deep within the quilt in which she slept.

She gently rolled over and stretched as she awoke. Struggling to open her eyes she reached out and turned her small alarm clock towards her.

"SHIT!!" she cried, waking suddenly, before throwing herself out of bed. "No, no, no!" she said shaking the clock.

It was 11 o'clock; she was late for her new job. "This is bloody brilliant," she said sarcastically to herself as she quickly threw on a pair of black trousers.

She rushed down the staircase, after quickly getting ready, and ran into the kitchen to where her mother stood cooking. "Hey, why didn't you wake me?" she moaned "Im really late!"

"Well, im sorry if im too busy and anyway its your own fault, Sakura. You should have made sure you would be up on time," replied the middle-aged woman.

Sakura sighed heavily. "Well, bye then and tell Dad I said bye."

"No. Sit down, you're not leaving without something to eat first," her mother demanded. "Atsuo, bring the boys in" she shouted to her husband.

Her parents had always been extra protective of her. Even though they weren't her real parents. They had found her about six years ago after a ship crash, well thats what they presumed had happened.

"Im not hungry, but thanks," she said before grabbing the pair of sunglasses she always wore and racing out the front door, before her mother could say another word.

Sakura sighed as she had a long, boring train journey before her, which would make her even later than she already was. She had wanted this job, to be a Turk, for ages, that's why she had trained with the Shin-Ra for 5 years and now she would probably end up getting fired on her first day.

Anyway to be honest she didn't even like Shinra. She had memories of things they had done in the past and she hated them for it. She didn't really know why she even wanted this job.

**xXx**

Finally the train came to a halt. Sakura made her way off the train and found herself in, a very busy, Midgar Station.

Looking up she gazed at the large, familiar building that could be seen from anywhere in Midgar. It was the Shinra building where she would be working from now on, if she wasn't about to get fired.

There had been a lot of bother with the Shinra lately and a lot of things had changed. It was all since the late President Shinra had been killed and his son Rufus had been placed in charge.

**xXx**

She made her way into the large building. A feeling of sickness had quickly built up in the bottom of her stomach.

She looked around. There was nothing bad or wrong about the place, but she still felt sick and uneasy being in it. She knew the reason why, but quickly scrubbed the thought out of her head.

She walked confidently through the entrance while many people rushed around, busy at work.

"Hey," she said coolly approaching the front desk.

"Hello," replied a pretty receptionist in a pleasant manor "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, my name's Sakura Matsumi, I'm meant to start work here today," the brunette replied. "I was told to ask for a key card to the…"

"Here you go," said the petite, blonde handing her over the card "You do know you're very late? Rufus didn't seem to happy about it, he said you should go and see him as soon as you arrive."

"Thanks," Sakura sighed, before walking towards the elevator.

**xXx**

Finally the elevator halted at the 59th floor. The sickness in her stomach had grown, just being in this place made her angry and nervous.

Sakura climbed a long staircase lined with a deep blue carpet to the top floor of the building where Rufus Shinra's office was situated.

As she approached the top of the stairs she saw a figure sitting at a large desk. She approached him smoothly. "Hey, sorry I'm late," she said casually to the new president.

"Finally," he said looking up at her. "You're 3 hours late." He stated.

"Yeah…" she said acting as if she had done nothing wrong. "…And your point is?" she added. If she was going to get fired then she might as well do it with a bit of attitude.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again, ok?" replied the blond man.

Sakura smiled at him "Is that it?" she asked. He simply nodded his head. "Cool, Bye then."

"Wait," he said. She turned around to look at him. "Scarlet," he said into the intercom "Can you please tell Elena to come up here and help the new Turk to find her way about?"

"Yes, of course" replied a husky, feminine voice.

Sakura took a seat and after a few minutes a young woman, probably about the same age as her, entered the room.

She was medium height with short, light-blond hair and soft features. "Sir, you called me?" she said almost shyly to Rufus.

"Yes. Elena, I'd like you to meet your new co-worker, Sakura. I would be grateful if you could show her around and let her get to know the building."

Elena smiled at Sakura, who kindly returned the favour. "Yes, im sure that will be fine, Sir" she said before both woman made there way out of the presidents office.

"Thank god," said the blonde turning to the brunette, with a smile, "another woman. I usually have to share an office and do my missions with three guys. Oh, which reminds me watch out for Reno. He's probably gonna try and chat you up but just ignore him and he'll eventually stop."

Sakura paused. She had faint memories of someone she once knew as a child. He was called Reno, and he was the only friend she could ever remember having. She knew it sounded sad but she had never had what you could call a happy childhood.

She suddenly snapped out of her small trance, aware Elena was looking at her strangely.

"You ok?" she asked Sakura.

"Eeerrrm, im fine and thanks for the warning, I'll keep that info in mind." she replied.

**xXx**

The two women made there way into the fairly large office, in deep conversation. The office was modern and spacious. It had obviously been recently redecorated as the smell of the thick, white paint that covered the smooth, bare walls still hung in the air.

Elena introduced Sakura to a tall, bald man, named Rude.

For a long while the office remained quiet while Rude and Elena worked away, filling out reports about recent missions.

The few disturbances came from a man who was introduced to Sakura as Tseng; he was in charge over all the other Turks and had his own, separate office.

Sakura never had much to do, as it was her first day she just filled out forms asking her about personal and medical things. She was pretty sure she had already done them. Sakura sighed heavily; this job was going to be really boring until she got her first mission. She let her head fall and rest on the desk, if only something could make this place more interesting.

Suddenly the door swung open viciously, making everyone turn and look. "Hey, Reno" Elena said to him.

Sakura stared intensely at the man who had just strolled in while he talked to the blonde. He was tall and slim. His hair was spiky at the front but fell into a long red ponytail at the back. Like Rude and Tseng he wore his uniform but his was far more casual looking, as his jacket lay open and the first few buttons of his shirt were undone; revealing some of his well-defined chest.

Her heart raced slightly. She knew it was him. She hadn't seen him in so long, since they were children, and now here he was, all grown up. The only friend she ever had, and he probably wouldn't even remember her name. She saddened at the thought and looked away.

"…and this is Sakura. " said Elena to the tall red-head.

" Hi," she said softly and almost shyly. Even though her heart was racing she tried to keep cool. She could tell from the redhead's confused expression he was trying to figure out where he recognised her from.

"Erm…yo," he said casually, before pausing. "Do I know you?" he asked her. "You look familiar."

"No," she lied "I-I don't think so." She added with a small, nervous smile. Her eyes drifted away from him and back to the computer screen.

"Hey, Reno guess what?" whispered Rude, to his friend as he sat at his desk.

"Meh," was all he replied, too busy staring at the new woman.

He knew it was her. It had to be, they had the same name and everything. There was some other similarities there as well like the colour of hair and they looked similar. If only he could see the colour of her eyes, but a pair of sunglasses covered them.

He quickly became suspicious of her, it was almost as if she was trying to hide something by wearing them.

"Are you even listening to me?" Rude asked him, slightly aggravated.

"Meh," he replied once again. Rude sighed, he knew his friend was either actually thinking about where he knew her from or else he was picturing her in underwear, like he did with any attractive female he saw. He knew the latter was most likely to be right out of the two options.

On the other hand he found it hard to believe that it was her. They had been so young and so close, and it had been so long since they last saw each other. If it was her then she had grown up a lot since the last time and he could even describe her as being hot.

He moved his head but still watched her out the corner of his eye.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She could feel Reno's eyes on her, watching her every movement intensely. She knew he definitely recognised her, which gave her some comfort, because it meant she must have meant something to him all those years ago. After all he had meant so much to her.

**xXx**

Sakura's eyes kept drifting towards the clock and, at last, it was almost time to go home.

Once again she sighed heavily and once again she would have to endure the long, boring train journey back to Junon. It was already dark outside and who knows what time it would be when she got home, but never the less she couldn't wait to get there; it had been a long day.

She stood up and felt about in her pockets but quickly realised she hadn't lifted her lighter. "Hey, Lena you don't happen to have a light on you, do you?" she asked quietly.

"No, sorry, I don't smoke" she replied, "Reno probably will though."

Sakura made her way over to the red heads desk. Reno looked up from his computer screen. "Hey," she said placing a hand on the desk "You got a light?" He moved his head up quickly as he realised that he wasn't looking at her face but down her top instead.

"Eeerrrm…yeah" he said rummaging about in his pocket before pulling out a lighter and giving it to her.

"Thanks," she replied before taking it off him and making her way outside for her much-needed smoke.

He watched her carefully as she walked across the room and out the door.

"What's up with you?" Elena suddenly said to him "You haven't been able to take your eyes off her since she got here."

"Yeah, you've been acting kinda weird, you ok?" asked Rude.

"Yeah," Reno replied "Its just…I did know her…It was ages ago…but…I thought…" he said before trailing off.

"What? Oh, You mean you slept with her and never called her again?" asked Elena.

"No," he replied sighing at her comment "What I meant was is that I've not seen her since I was like six or seven." He paused "We used to be pretty close. Well…I think…that's her."

"I'm gonna go talk to her" he said before walking out of the office.

Rude and Elena simply looked at each other and continued with their work.

**xXx**

Reno walked outside and approached Sakura. "Yo," he said as he joined her. She gave him a small smile and handed his lighter back. "So," he said lighting, himself, a cigarette "Do you like it yet?" he asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders "Dunno yet, its been a long day."

"Yeah, but that's cause you've not got to the fun part, when you get to beat people up." he said with a smile. She smiled at him but remained silent. "How come you wear those glasses?" he asked, trying not to sound too interested.

"I dunno," she replied falsely. She always wore them, she had to. Her eyes were so unnaturally bright that she had to hide them in some way, especially when she was anywhere near the Shin-Ra. Just her eyes could give everything away and it could all go wrong. It was a dangerous risk, but one she was willing to take.

He looked at her, his eyes full of suspicion. "What?" she asked him. "Are you still wondering where you know me from?"

"I know where I know you from, its just...I can't understand why you're here. Does that sound stupid?"

"No" she replied smiling, before taking one last draw of her cigarette and dropping it to the ground. "I'll see you tomorrow." she said before walking away leaving the red headed Turk more confused than before.


	3. Roomies?

**Chapter 3**

**Roomies?**

**A/n:-** Whoa…I haven't updated this in ages O.o anyway…this chapter is based months later when Sakura is more settled into the job =)…also I wanna say thanks cause a lot of people favourited this or put it on alerts, i was pretty shocked but thank you ^^ ….

* * *

Once again Sakura endured the long and perilous journey to work. She felt herself dosing off and then shooting up straight, trying to avoid falling off her seat. She also found that she was getting a vast range of funny and maybe even disgusted looks from the other people in the train cabin, even the conductor.

One woman in particular rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance as she looked at the sleepy girl, wearing the dark shades at the back of the cabin.

Sakura simply reacted to this by sliding her glasses up her face slowly using her middle finger, making sure the woman was looking.

Recently, over the months she had been working for Shin-Ra, Sakura had become accustomed to these strange looks and glances. There had been a lot of trouble recently with gang violence in certain area's of Midgar and it was the Turks that had to take care of it personally. Nowadays people were wary of both youngsters and people who had connections to the Shin-Ra.

It had been the same everyday since she started. Sakura would get up while it was still dark, travel to work, go to work, travel back, go home, sleep for a few hours, wake up and it would start all over again. However, if everything went the way she wanted it to, she wouldn't have to do this for much longer. Shin-Ra's downfall was approaching. She could feel it in her blood, in her body, in the earth.

xXx

She entered the office, shared between her and three others, but only Elena was there when she arrived.

"Hey," said the blonde with a bright energetic smile, that did definitely not match Sakura's tired smile that she struggled to pull. "What's up?" asked Elena, noticing her friends facial expression.

Sakura slumped down on her chair and let her head hit her desk with a dull "thud" before sighing heavily. "Nothing…." was her reply.

Suddenly it occurred to the smaller woman what it was that could be wrong with her friend, "You really should find a place in Midgar you know? I'm not gonna tell you again."

"Yeah I know…but…"

"But what? There's no reason not to…your just being to stubborn to leave home."

"No…its just…" she sighed.

"Just what?" asked Elena looking up from the computer screen.

"I know this will sound stupid…but…I'm terrified of living alone…"

Elena smiled. "It doesn't sound stupid…. Come on lets go and get ourselves coffee…"

xXx

The two woman made there way down to the busy cafeteria filled with Shin-Ra workers. Somewhere sitting, talking casually other however where wolfing down there food terrified of being late back to work.

It was there they saw two familiar faces. Reno and Rude stood with a coffee in each hand squabbling and bickering like an old married couple.

"Oh god…that's why they weren't in the office," said Elena shaking her head.

Sakura smiled, "Two minutes, I wanna go and so what they're arguing about now…"

"Its fine…I'll get you your coffee," she finished before walking away.

"Thanks," and with that Sakura walked over to the two men.

"Look….he hardly even hit you!" Rude stated.

"Erm…excuse me but he like broke my mother fuckin' jaw!" protested Reno.

"If he had broken your jaw you wouldn't be able to speak…which would be just great," came a voice from behind the red-head making him jump and almost spill his coffee everywhere. The sudden noise cause people to look over at the group for a second before facing away and going back to there own business.

"Ahh! What the- when did you get there?!?!" he asked.

"Like…two seconds ago," said Sakura with a large innocent smile.

"Here's your coffee," said Elena as she handed the hot polystyrene cup. She turned towards Reno. "Erm…is that coffee?" she asked him, with an eyebrow raised and her left foot tapping frantically.

"This…" he said looking at it, "no…its…it-"

"You're not allowed coffee," she said taking it off him.

"Nooooo…" he complained, his expression turning quickly into that of a huffy child.

"Remember what happened last time?…Look your not getting any it makes you hyper and uncontrollable….I am _not _cleaning a trashed office again just so Tseng wont fire your ass! Ok?"

Sakura found it hard to hide the smile that was trying so hard to find its way to her lips as she looked at the tall man.

He made his eyes look bigger and looked at Elena innocently while trembling his bottom lip.

"No…" said Elena firmly.

"Argh…fine!" said Reno before walking away, out of the cafeteria.

"Great…now he's gonna be complaining bout this all day…" said Rude shaking his head before following after his best friend.

"I just had a great idea!" said Elena loudly, giving Sakura a slight fright.

"Erm…yeah?"

"Yeah, well you said you don't like living alone right?"

"…Right…"

"Well Reno-"

"No!" she stated before the blonde could finish her sentence.

"Do you even know what I was gonna say?"

"Nope…but I didn't like where it was headed." Sakura started to walk towards the cafeteria door.

"No just listen…" said Elena, walking hurriedly to keep up with the taller brunette, "…he's got a new apartment…with two bedrooms…and its really near by…"

"But…" said Sakura as she suddenly stopped walking. Since her first day of work, he had constantly been suspicious of her and she knew it. It was almost like there was a strange force between them that stopped them from acting normally, like they would to others, "Just no, ok? I mean…me and Reno…roomies?…No…"

"Well do you want to keep on living like this? Everyday you arrived shattered because you don't have time to sleep…look," she put a hand on Sakura's arm, "if you're going to do this then do it for me…I do worry about you, you know?"

Sakura looked into her eyes for a moment but turned away quickly, paranoid that the blonde could see hers, even through the glasses.

"But…even if I said yes…who says that he would want me there?"

"He'll be fine with it…trust me…just think about it, ok?" Elena said with a smile, "come on…lets get back to work…"

* * *

**A/n:-** Ok…I had really bad writers block T_T….if you want it to be updated then please review guys =) and don't worry about being critical...i don't mind that. Thankiees….Bye x


End file.
